Ice Witch
by lila thunderstorm
Summary: What if the Nac-Mac Feegles' fairy kingdom was a bit different? "Nae King, nae Quin, nae Laird, nae Master. We willna' be fooled again!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi. This is my new story: Ice witch. Please can you comment, and tell me how you like my story!**_

Isabella Clang swaggered confidently, if a little bit bored, into her boring music class.

She then proceeded to stare pointedly at a little girl with glasses and, as she rudely sneered at the poor girl, a very large nose.

She sat down, and loudly started snoring as soon as the music teacher walked into his classroom.

Her long, blond hair swayed in the wind coming in from the open windows. The long, straight locks swept over her tiny button nose.

Her eyelids were closed over her perfect green eyes. Everything about her, including her stylish high-necked royal top (with the latest style of fake sequinned buttons) screamed that she was the kind of girl you did not want to mess with. She was clearly not an open book.

"When can we do something, like, interesting?" Izzy yawned, as sassily as she could manage.

Meanwhile, the long-suffering saxophone enthusiast could only manage a flabbergasted "What did you just say young lady?".

"Ooohh, young lady! That is like so scary. Anyway, can you teach us about make-up?" She did not have time for being subtle.

All she wanted was a fashion lesson; she wasn't even bothered to hide the fact that she had such a lingering, desperate need for fashion that she would do anything to fill her need.

And why did she feel a lingering necessity to live in a cave?

"What do fashion tips have to do with music?" The dull teacher was getting tired of the difficult girl's shenanigans.

"Uh, duh? Isn't it obvious? Musicians are nerds who have no fashion taste. So are you." Izzy yawned loudly.

That was the last straw. "THAT IS IT YOUNG LADY. YOU HAVE DETENTION." The music teacher condemned her to clean his closets, which nobody had done for 6 years.

Izzy groaned, and grudgingly made her way over to the cupboards.

"Not now!" Mr. Tolem pointed an angry finger at her. So that is how it came to be that Izzy sacrificed her after-school shopping session to clean and organise a boring set of cupboards.

Or, at least, she thought they were boring...

After school, the mean girl set to work. She began organising by hiding mess behind tidy stacks of books and flutes.

Exhausted, she went to open the last cupboard.

That is when she discovered everything...


	2. Chapter 2

_**6 years later...**_

Miss. Page Martina, the school's scatterbrained headmistress, nodded at them all to leave the hall.

Nobody really enjoyed the assembly, but they smiled and nodded along anyway.

The bored children filed slowly into their music room.

"Hurry out children, I have cupboards to clean" Their new music teacher, Mr Simons, had taken over from Mr. Tolem. Tolem went mad after a student, although a not very nice one, had gone missing in detention in his room. The school suffered him for another five and a half years before finally firing him.

At the end of their lesson, McKalie put her hand up.

"Ok, nice to know your schedule, but what about the ghost of a girl who went missing in this room?" McKalie was as forthright as ever, as her mutual friend Tina noticed.

Mr. Simons (the music teacher) quickly proceeded to explain that ghost stories are nonsense, and that the story was greatly exaggerated. Also, what do cleaning cupboards have to do with music?

Tina looked at her sidekick/best friend, Diana.

She nodded, and looked at her exasperated music teacher.

"May we clean your cupboards? I heard that they have not been cleaned in 6 years". At that, everyone gasped. Wasn't that when the girl supposedly went missing?!

The music teacher said that he would be happy to have someone help him, but also to not listen to rumours.

Not that he needed help, but how could he turn down his star saxophone pupil? He ruffled Diana's hair affectionally.

So that's how the two friends ended up tidying up cupboards as an after school chore.

And that is also how they discovered the truth of the missing girl.

Mr Simons left the room. The two continued to clean.

As they reached the last cupboard, they flung open the door. A soft, yellow light cast pretty shadows over the melody-making pile of wood and strings. A glass roof, yet warm sunlight arched in whilst birds, perched on the conservatory roof, warbling out a high treble of caressing, loving song.

For a moment, everything was pure bliss. The Diana spotted the difference. Even in a world of bliss like this, time frozen in the perfect moment, there was still something wrong, just out of place. The only sax in the heavenly alcove had one too many buttons.

Diana bent to touch the odd button, as you do when something is blatantly wrong.

A click was audible as the wall slid away, revealing a passage. Tina's eyes widened. "This is SO Narnia" Tina began walking,trancelike, pushing aside a fur coat on a hanger.

"You are going in? It could be dangerous."

"Exactly my point. You coming?"

"You bet!" Diana followed her bosom companion into a world of swirling mysteries, and they were engulfed into the darkness. Little did they know that the doors swung shut behind them, leaving them more alone then they yet knew.

It seemed as if they were in that tunnel of earth and rock for an eternity. Finally, they emerged into a bright, blinding light. Everything was cold, oh so cold. Something was coming. A painfully white, white light: a blizzard was coming.


End file.
